Caleb Prior
Caleb Prior is the older brother of Beatrice Prior and the son of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Biography Early life For years, he acted as a true Abnegation, always ready to serve others when need be. Unbeknownst to his family at the time, Caleb is deeply inquisitive inside and fond of reading books; he is characteristically an Erudite. ''Divergent This secret persona is ultimately revealed on the day of his Choosing Ceremony, where he chooses Erudite as his faction. Before the Choosing Ceremon, Caleb subtly hints to his sister, Beatrice, that she has the option to transfer if she is having the same conflicting feelings as him. On the day of choosing, he and Beatrice chose to abandon their family for different factions. He then becomes an Erudite. Later, he is visited by Tris at the Erudite compound who was instructed by their mother to investigate the simulation serum that Jeanine has been designing. He defends Erudite, but is disappointed that Natalie visited Tris and not him, where in Tris reveals the Abnegation have been banned from the Erudite compound and Caleb is shocked. Caleb leaves Erudite initiation after discovering the Erudite's plans with the serum. He is later seen in the room where the surviving Abnegation members were hiding, their father and Susan Black being amongst them. He and Andrew lecture Tris for shooting Peter. He is told by Tris to stay below with Peter while she and Andrew climb to the top of the Pire to protect him. They later escape together aboard the Dauntless train. Insurgent He arrives at the Amity compound with the others aboard the Dauntless train. When the Erudite and Dauntless arrive, he is among those who successfully escape and meet the factionless group on the train. They are brought to the Factionless sector of the city before he goes to the Abnegation with Susan. After the attack of the Dauntless traitors on Candor, he arrives at the Candor compound with Marcus. Tris later teases him with Susan, who he has apparently been flirting with during the Abnegation years. He later leaves again, supposedly for the Abnegation. When Tris surrenders herself to the Erudite for testing to protect the Dauntless, it is revealed that he has been working for Erudite all along and has leaked information to Jeanine about Tris's aptitude test results. When Evelyn's group and Marcus' group invade the Erudite headquarters, separately, Caleb catches Marcus' group in the control room and tries to stop them, but is knocked out by Marcus. Allegiant ''Please write here Relationships Susan Black Main article: Susan Black Caleb and Susan was seem to talk to each other often. When you first meet Susan in Divergent, ''she and Caleb are exchanging flirtly looks with each other. Beatrice 'Tris' Prior ''Main article: Tris Prior Tris is Caleb's younger sister. They are a few months apart in age, so they took their apptitude tests in the same year. At the choosing ceremony, both Caleb and Tris choose a differnet faction from Abnegation, Caleb choosing Erudite and Tris choosing Dauntless. Physical Appearance Caleb Prior has dark hair, a hooked nose with green eyes. He has dimpled cheeks. Tris says that, if he wasn't Abnegation, the girls at school would like him. Category:Characters Category:Erudite Category:Transfer Category:Antagonist Category:Prior family Category:Abnegation Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Allegiant Characters